Dangers Of Loving The Cherry Blossom
by Sakura Hien
Summary: He loved her, but is ignoring her love the way to protect her from his brother? Or a way to hurt him more by losing her forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is my first story that will have chapters so lots of reviews if you want to see what happens next. So please R&R. ;P**

* * *

Cherry blossoms swayed in the light breeze, the sun filtered by the petals cast beautiful pink shadows, nothing could relax Uchiha Sasuke after training more then this. Lying beneath a cherry blossom tree he fell asleep for who knows how long, but suddenly he woke with a start. He was drenched in sweat, his breathing quick, on his face was fear, a terrible dream had showed up again.

"Sasuke?"

He looked up to see Hurano Sakura walking towards him with a look of concern.

_Why? _He thought, _why does she always shows up when I have that dream. _

"Are you okay?" she asked as she knelt down next to him.

"Its nothing, why are you here?" he asked pissed off.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me this Saturday." Hoped shined in her eyes as she looked at him.

"No, you're so pathetic, you should be working on your jutsus" Sakura got up looking hurt and walked away.

_Damn! _He thought_, why is it I can't get her out of my head, why do I have to watch her walk away every time I reject her_. And again he stared to hate. Hate the way her hair looked so shiny. Hate wondering if her skin was as smooth and soft as it looked. Hating how he wished her skirt was way shorter. Hating the stupid fantasies about her that popped up in his head whenever he saw her. Hate the fact that he loved her. He looked up at the cherry blossoms thinking about the dream he just had.

"Sasuke!" Uzimaki Naruto was running towards him looking scared and close to tears.

"What-!"

"Hurry! It's horrible! Grand-ma Tsunade, she-" but unable to speak any further Naruto just motioned Sasuke to follow him.

Of they went into the village. Naruto was close to breaking point, Sasuke lost for words at what could have effected his best friend like that.

They came to a halt outside of Ichiraku's the owner was hammering a sign on while being watched by the 5th Hokage, lady Tsunade. Naruto dropped at her feet and succumbed to tears.

"Please don't do this!" he wailed, "I'll do anything! Just don't ban me!"

The owner gave Naruto a sad look before moving away from the sign, it read:

**By order of the 5****th**** Hokage no person is to sell, hand over or give a taste of ramen to Uzimaki Naruto. Anyone who breaks this order will be fined.**

Lady Tsunade was now trying to kick Naruto off her, Sasuke was trying not to hit him for making a bit deal out of this . Naruto, now lying on the floor, was still crying his eyes out.

"Get a grip Naruto, you need to know you can survive with out it!" Tsunade yelled.

Suddenly Shizune, Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata appeared.

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed.

"He'll survive," she said with out a care, "I have a mission that requires a team of Kuniochi, Shizune has the details, you'll leave tomorrow at midday I want you right now to tell your squad that while you're away for the next three weeks they won't get any missions. Understood?"

"Right" they said in Unison then they all left but Sakura, She was trying not to catch Sasuke's eye as she tried to calm Naruto.

"First no ramen sniff then no missions sniff now I won't see Hinata for three weeks!" and he began to wimper into a fidel position.

"Come on Naruto, I'll buy you shave ice before I leave plus Hinata would like to spend time with you before she leaves" she managed to get Naruto up but swayed under his weight. Sasuke stepped forward and grabbed Naruto's other arm together they made their way down the street.

Sometime that evening a party was held at the Hyuga estate. Everyone was having a great time either on the dance floor or on one of the cushions that lay about. Everyone that is except Saasuke, he was a little worried about Sakura who was now drinking her 6th glass of wine.

"Hey Sasuke!"

Naruto was coming, leaning on Hinata, completly drunk.

"Why aren't you enjoying yourself, this is amazing hic and the drinks are great! hic"

"How much did you drink?! Did you replace ramen with alcohol?!"

Naruto was about to say something but burped, swayed then brought him and Hinata to the floor. Saasuke caught Hinata before she hit the ground, Naruto was lying on the ground snoring loudly.

"Pathetic" he said as he moved Naruto to one of the cushions.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura came walking towards him, swaying on each step completely drunk, followed by Ino.

"Where have you been? I wanted to dance with you so much! Come dance! Come dance!" She began to sway and fell on the floor laughing.

"Is everyone here drunk?" Sasuke asked.

"Seems that way." Ino responded "Can you take Sakura home? I would but in her state the only ones she'll listen to is you and Naruto and since the idiot is passed out that leaves you."

Mentally promising to kill Naruto later he picked Sakura up bridal style and took her out the door.

"Where are you taking me Sasuke?" Sakura asked seductively as she wound her arms around his neck.

"Home" he said. _'Why did she have to wear such a skimpy outfit!?' _

Sakura was wearing a mini jean skirt and a green halter top. Her skin was milky smooth against his hands. Sasuke was now finding it hard to keep his breathing normal.

"You feel so warm" she said as she snuggled closer into his chest.

'_Shit!'_ He ran as fast as he could now. Finally reaching her house she put her down and was about to make a run for it when he felt a tug on the back of his shirt.

"Sasuke, can you please come in for a bit?"

Sasuke was about to say no when he turned around and realised Sakura was silently crying, holding on desperately to his shirt. Silently he took the keys to her house, opened the door and lead a sad Sakura inside.

"Uhhg"

A blinding fading pink light came out and shined on him.

'_Did I fall asleep under the tree again?' _

Sasuke noticed it was unusually comfortable and he had no clothes on. The pink light was actually coming through thin pink curtains. He sat up and realised that he was in someone's room, and not just anybody's but Sakura's room. Next to him on the bed was Sakura, fast asleep with no clothes. In a panic he scrambled out of the bed, he found his clothes all over the floor, in a hurry he dressed and ran out the door.

' _What the hell happen to me?!' _Sasuke racked his brain to remember what happened after he went inside her house.

'_We sat on the couch, she brought orange juice and poured me a cup. Think! Think! . . . Wait did she drink any? No, she just sat there looking at me as if she was waiting for something, kept giving me more juice. Did she drug me!?'_

Sasuke finally stopped in one of the training grounds. He knelt over and began to beat up the ground. He was mad beyond belief, he didn't want to be that close to her, no matter how much he loved her. Deserved better then him, and what made him mad most was the regret he felt wasn't for what he did when he black out but he **had** blacked out during that time.

'_Why did she do that?' _He asked himself as he got up. The sun told him it was nearly midday, he was going to get an explanation from her. He set off home to change hoping nobody came to visit so to avoid questions.

Everyone was there to see the team off since this was the first time a team that was sent out has ever been made of only koniochi. Naruto was crying silently in Hinata's arms again, Neii was giving Tenten advice, and Ino was reminding Chouji about his diet. Sakura was talking about a few things about their journey with Shizune when Sasuke came.

"Sakura"

"Sasuke! Ino told me you were the one that brought me home, I don't remember what happened last night. I hope I wasn't a burden."

The look of innocense on her face, and concern of being a burden for even a second told Sasuke that she in fact had no memories either of what happened or of what she had done.

"Don't worry, just remember to give your all as a medical ninja and to come back safe."

"I will" she gave a huge warm smile over what he said that Sasuke couldn't help returning it.

_A 5 month and 3 days later_

"WE HAVE TO GO LOOKING FOR THEM!"

Naruto's shout could have been heard all over the village.

"Calm down Naruto!"

But Lady Tsunade could not be heard, Naruto continued to panic over the absent of the girls. Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, and Lee were all dragged to the Hokage's office by Naruto that morning. Admittedly they were worry as well for their female team mates but none were worry as much as Naruto.

"WHAT TWISTED MISSION DID YOU GIVE THEM!?" BIONK!

"Idiot"

"Thanks, I needed that."

Sasuke had just hit Naruto on the head, now with some of his senses Naruto stood rubbing his head.

"So what was the mission that you gave them?" asked Lee.

"Their mission was to protect a princess till she was moved to a safer location, their was an attempt for kidnap before, so they asked for women so they can disguise as Ladies in waiting."

"But a mission like that shouldn't take this long," wondered Shikamaru.

A knock came from the door and in came a chunin.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have the information you asked for."

"Lets have it"

As the chunin left lady Tsunade's face went serious with what she read.

" According to the princess's guards the team left exactly after three weeks, when the princess was determined safe."

"They should be back by now!" Kiba yelled.

"The problem doesn't just end there, during the time the team was with her there was another attempt and they were able to determine the enemy."

She looked to Sasuke, everyone turned to him as well, Sasuke already knew the name.

"Uchiha Itachi"

His mind then went to his dream:

_A cliff side, blood everywhere, him cornered against the cliff watching. A flash of pink mixed with red flies, more blood is spilled. On the ground Sakura was slowly dying, her face towards him, eyes with tears and a longing. Her killer walks towards Sasuke the kunai in his hand dripping in her blood._

'_Foolish little brother, I'll take anything you hold dear'_

_The kunai then plunges into his heart._


	2. Chapter 2

"WAIT UP SASUKE!"

Lady Tsunade gave permission for a team to go and search for the girls. All the boys went, Sasuke was the most impatient and was leaving the team behind as he raced off in the forest.

"SASUKE, WAIT UP WILL YOU" Naruto couldn't reach him.

"If he keeps going like this we're more then likely to miss something." Neji pointed.

"Shadow Possession jutsu!" Shikamaru sent his shadow out and caught Sasuke on a branch.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE NEED TO FIND THEM!" try as he might he couldn't move.

"Sasuke listen, if we keep going on like this then we'll never find them." said Lee.

Sasuke stopped struggling and Shikamaru dropped the jutsu.

"Your not the only one worried, we all are" Kiba pointed out.

They went forth in the direction the girls went hoping to pick up some clues.

Suddenly a kunia came flying in and nearly missed Kiba.

"WHAT THE?!"

They turned in time to see someone in dark red run away.

_*sizzle_*

"What's that noise?" Choji asked.

A flash of light and they barely escaped from the blast of the paper bomb that was attached to the kunia. They heard laughter and turned to see a shinobi dressed head to toe in dark red and a fox mask wave around a gold locket. He opened it to show an old photo of team 7. It was Sakura's locket. The ninja then took off.

"AARRRRRGGGG!" Sasuke went after him leading the group deep into the forest into what they knew was a trap.

"Byukugan! There is a clearing up ahead, I don't see anyone else except that shinobi. He stopped!"

They arrived at the clearing to find the shinobi waiting still waving around Sakura's locket.

"WHERE'S SAKURA!"

Sasuke didn't wait for an answer as he went into a full attack. He sent shurikens flying, the shinobi easily dodged them but didn't expect them to change course. With swift movements using wires Sasuke managed to catch him. A few hand signs and he took a deep breath.

"Wait! We still need him alive" Naruto rushed forward making a few shadow clones.

Sasuke hesitated, that was all the shinobi needed, he twisted around in many directions and was free of the wires in an instant. He did a few hand signs and sent a huge fire dragon at them. They dodged it but he sent another attack with hundreds of shurikens. They were scratched badly but able to avoid must of them.

The shinobi was busy fighting Naruto's shadow clones.

"MEAT TANK!"

"PIERCING FANG!"

"BUG GLOBE!"

The shinobi dodged Choji's attack but was hit by Kiba's sending him straight into Shino's bugs. They rushed forward to surround the globe of bugs, waiting for them to drain their opponent's chakra, but a puff of smoke came out.

"Earth release: Swamp of the Underworld!"

Lee was able to avoid the huge swamp that appeared beneath them. The were stuck with no way out. The shinobi appeared and started to attack Lee. One of Lee's attacks knocked the shinobi's mask off. The hood fell down to reveal a girl with long dark purple hair and eyes with scars on her cheeks like whiskers.

"Who are you and where did you get that locket!?!" Lee asked.

"If you must know, my master gave it to me to show you before I killed you all, except Uchiha"

"Why only Sasuke?"

"That's none of your business. EARTH RELEASE: RISING STONE SPEARS!"

Thousands of spears came flying at them but just an inch from death they fell to the ground. The swamp was also fading away. The all looked at the shinobi who was starting to sway on the spot.

"Leaf Great Hurricane!"

Just as Lee was about to make contact a wall of sand popped up blocking his attack.

"That's Gaara's defence!"

When the wall went down she then collapse to her knees. Taking the opportunity Sasuke launches forward.

"Chidori Katana!"

To their amazement a wall of water popped up this time, it absorbed chidori and tried to strike Sasuke but he managed to get away. It went in a circle around the girl leaving a small stream of electricity.

"She's not using any chakra to control it." Everyone looked at Neji who had his byukugan. "She's too disoriented to do any jutsus it's as if it's acting on it's own like Gaara's sands. Shikamaru try using your shadow possession."

"Shadow Possession jutsu!"

But before it could reach the girl she jumped to a nearby tree branch and slipped. Naruto's shadow clone caught her, she was unconscious. They tied her up to a tree and poured some water on her.

"W-what?" her eyes were no longer purple but sky blue.

"Who are you?" Negi asked

"Akane, but that's not inportant! You need to hurry and rescue your friends! I can show you the way!"

"Why should we trust you! You tried to kill us a moment ago!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I had no choice. I've been given a serum before I was sent. Please believe me! If I'm lying you can kill me afterwards!"

"We have no choice" Shikamaru said.

With her hands tied up Akane quickly lead them to a cave at the edge of the forest. Inside was a room, chained to the walls unconscious and beaten up were . . .

"HINATA!"

"TENTEN!"

"INO!"

"SHIZUNE!"

The boys quickly unchained the girls but Sasuke stood still, for Sakura wasn't there.

_Why isn't she here!?! What's going on!?!_

"WHERE IS SHE!" he yelled pulling on the rope holding Akane.

"I don't know!" she cried

"S-Sasu-ke he . . ." Hinata had woke up in Naruto's arms from the yelling.

"Hinata! Are you okay!?!" Naruto was holding back tears as he wiped her injuries.

"Sa-kura . . ."

"What happened to her!?!" Sasuke hurried to Hinata's side.

"Give her some space!" Naruto cried.

"W-we were ambushed. On the way back. They . . . took Sakura. S-said someting a-about training her. . . that she was valuable."

She passed out from exhaustion.

"WE NEED TO FIND HER!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke we have no idea where to start!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING HER NARUTO!!"

"N-Naruto? As in Uzimaki Naruto?"

They turned to Akane who looked as surprised as they did.

"Yeah"

"Then it is you! Naruto-niichan!"

"What did you called me!?!" Naruto asked shocked.

"Niichan! I was born with the power from the tailed beasts like you were!"

"You're a . . . !"

"Not a true tailed beast, but a failed experiment to create a more powerful shinobi."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update my story last time but I got the new chapter in so R&R ;P**

* * *

Rain was pouring hard outside the cave Naruto, Lee, Kiba and Sasuke stayed in with Akane still tied up. The others left to get the girls to the village to receive medical attention while they stayed to find clues of Sakura's whereabouts and an explanation.

"What did you mean by being a failed experiment?" asked Lee.

Akane just turned her head away refusing to speak, they all looked to Naruto. He wanted to go with Hinata but Akane wouldn't do anything unless he was the one to ask.

"Their my friends so answer their question then we'll untie you." Naruto got his kunai out showing her that he meant it. She smiled and began her story without care.

"My father was a scientist who fell in love with a konoichi. She got pregnant and her clan decided to ask my father to use it to create the perfect weapon using sample of DNA of Jinchuurikis in hopes of getting at least the fraction of their immense power. So I was born, but when they started testing I was too spirited and too strong willed, so they used a serum they had that, while under, I would obey in a lovers like devotion to whoever's DNA was mixed with it. Unfortunately for the clan my powers were also sealed when ever they gave it to me so I was no more then a normal shinobi servant, in the end my parents were killed and I was put under storage/cage all cause I was a failed experiment. Long story short: serum: loyal shinobi servant, without: powerful killing machine that would destroy them all. Two years later they sold me to this group where I was made to serve a guy called Itachi and we ended up here. The end"

"So the akatski were the ones they sold you to," Kiba muttered.

"And when you got dizzy it was the serum wearing off," Lee pointed out.

"Right Bushy Brow" Akane answered eyeing Lee's eyebrows,

"The serum has been losing it's effect on me that they had to use a huge dose for only a few hours. For any normal shinobi the huge dose would have killed them. Niichan? Can you untie me now?"

As soon as Naruto cut her loose Akane launched at him to give him a huge hug.

"It's so great to finally have a someone close to a family! I've been treated like garbage my entire life! You will be my big brother right?" Akane looked at Naruto with a sad face.

Naruto looked at Akane for a second, Sasuke knew what he saw, a mirror of who he was so it was obvious what the answer was. He gave Akane a huge smile.

"We're in the same boat so of course!"

Everyone relaxed from their stance from Akane's sudden hug when Naruto hugged her back.

"If you're going to be my little sister then you should know my friends!"

"My name is Inuzaka Kiba and this is Akamaru,"

"I'm the handsome devil of the leaf known as Rock Lee!"

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"I think I got it," Akane said pointing at each in turn, "Inuzaka-San, Uchiha-San, Akamaru-chan and Bushy-Brow!" she sang happily.

"You can call them by name," Naruto said happily.

"Okay!"

"Do you know what happened when our friends were ambushed?" Sasuke asked.

"I remember everything clearly when under the serum, I can bring you all to the place where it happened when it stops raining, there might be a clue to help you find your friend."

"Tell us what happened" ordered Sasuke now all tense.

"Your eyes tell me how much you hate your brother, I know all about the massacre cause Itachi-San told me about it, but I still can't see you as the type of person to kill someone you once loved."

Sasuke just glared at her.

"I should call you Niichan too, since I nearly fell in love with Itachi-San" Akane said sadly.

Akane got up and went to stand at the mouth of the cave. All of them staring at her.

"I kinda lied about being treated like garbage my _entire_ life" said Akane in an effort to smile at the thought.

"Why don't you start from the moment you were sold?" suggested Naruto.

Akane looked at them in turn, her eyes rested on Sasuke for a moment then faced the rain her eyes seeing something else.

"They were careful to put enough serum in me at all times, they treated me like shit, worse then my clan. Only Itachi showed me any affection, he didn't make me do things I didn't want to do like the rest. He was kind, understanding of my position and treated me like a person for once in my life. I knew they were evil but I couldn't help respecting him, he was the only one I actually followed with out the influence of the serum. He sent me to subdue your friends, but your friends put up quite the fight, I nearly died in the effort if he didn't come to save me with his sharingan, I wanted to hate him for what they were seeing, they were in so much pain. But he took care of me using your friends chakra so the would be left helpless, he treated my injuries even when the serum wore off to allow my powers to heal my wounds. When I was completely healed he promised to let me be me, to not use the serum, for a while it felt like we were a family, he even trusted me to guard your friends when he went out with your missing friend, Sakura-San. Before he left he told me,' your like a little sister to me so be careful' then he poked my head and smiled, that's when I started to fall for him."

"It didn't mean anything" Sasuke growled as he remembered those moments, now only a faint memory.

"I know that now, this morning he came back with out your friend and told me to do something he knew would cut my heart out. He gave me the locket and told me to come find you and use my powers to toy with you before killing your friends. I was to leave you alone, wounded and almost on the edge of unconscious with the locked smashed in front of you and return to tell him so he can talk to you then kill the rest of your friends. I refused, I may have killed before under the serum but it can't stop my crying, so he forced the serum on me, with my powers locked up he order me to die to make sure you were the only one left. Every promise he made me, every word, every smile he gave me was broken, I was broken. I actually wanted you to kill me when you made sure your friends were alright, until I realized Naruto-niichan was here. Itachi-San was supposed to be there at the cave but he must have found out about the serum wearing off. I want to kill him as much as you do Sasuke-San but I know that when the moment comes you won't be able to go through with it."

"I will kill him" stated Sasuke.

"I was the same, I was ordered to kill my parents, I wanted to for all the pain I went through but before I took their life I tried all I could to fight it, cause in the end they were still my parents and I loved them."

They stayed silent for a long time, when the rain stopped they left the cave following Akane hoping that the rain didn't wash away any evidence. They went a long ways away to a clutter of trees that shown signs of a struggle.

"If there is anything to help find Sakura it should be here." said Lee.

They looked around for almost an hour tying to find something that would give them a lead.

"Look here!" called Akane.

St the foot of an old oak was a strand of pink hair.

"They must have passed through here."

"Akamaru, do you think you can get a scent?"

Kiba held the hair to Akamaru's nose, Akamaru took a whiff and let out a huge bark before running off.

"He's got something!" Kiba yelled.

Akamaru led them deep within the forest following after Sakura's scent. It felt like they were running for hours but eventually they came to what appears to be a run down inn. Akamaru sniffed around the door but Sasuke was too inpatient and barged right in followed by Naruto and Lee.

'_Sakura I know you're here!'_

"SAKURA!"

"WHO'S THERE!?!"

They stood ready as they heard footsteps running down the stairs. Down came a girl holding a broom like a bat, she had big brown eyes, her brown hair tied back into a loose knot and a large forehead, beside her hair and eyes she looked exactly like Sakura .

"Who are and what do you want?"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled out.

"I don't know any Sakura and I suggest you leave if your not here for a room," she said.

'_What the hell is going on? We know she's here! And why does this girl look so much like her?!'_

"We're just here to look for our friend, she looks a lot like you except with pink hair and green eyes." said Lee.

"Have you seen her?" asked Sasuke.

She eyed their headbands then relaxed her stance.

"My name is Yukiko, I run this inn. A girl that did look a lot like me came carried by a man a week ago, they left together two days ago but they said they were going to return in a few days. I suggest you stay if want to wait for them?"

"Looks like we have to, Akamaru can't pick up the scent from here." Kiba came in with Akamaru with his head bowed low.

"Don't be sad Akamaru-chan," Akane signalled for everyone to come in closer and whispered. "If he can't pick up the scent that means that their still here somewhere in the area and if not there has to be a lead here, we don't have anything else"

"She has a point" whispered Lee.

"And we can probably find a clue to what they are planing." whispered Kiba.

"Then it's decided! 4 rooms and ramen fro dinner!" Naruto shouted.

"Then come with me to pay for your rooms"

* * *

**There might be things you don't understand if your not a up to date fan or my story was too vague so make sure to tell me and I'm sorry if it's the story. ;P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to up date! Serious writers block and was busy. Please Read & Review :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where is that bastard Sasuke!?!" Naruto asked as he chopped up fire wood.

"Probably up on the roof," Kiba answered as he and Akamaru fertilized the garden.

"I hope he's doing something up there at least." said Lee.

"Well it's nii-chan's fault for ordering so much ramen that we have to work here to pay it off." Akane complained as she and Lee painted the side of the inn.

"But that was the best ramen I ever tasted!" Naruto exclaimed as he remembered the ramen.

"Maybe the real reason is that Yukiko looks a lot like Sakura" muttered Lee.

They all looked at the roof where the saw a still figure.

"I hope Sasuke-niichan is alright" Akane worried

Up on the roof Sasuke watched the stars over head. It was the third night of their stay, trying to pay for the meal they had on their first night and they still haven't have any leads to where Sakura was. Sasuke opened Sakura's locket he had around his neck and looked at the picture of team 7 when they first started out. Akane, having fixed the chain cause of certain things she didn't want to say, finally gave it back to him after Naruto puked up five out of the twenty bowls of ramen that he ate.

'_Where are you Sakura?' _he thought.

"_Someone asked me, 'why are you so sad?' I said "I had a sad dream last night," my eyes are red from the tears of shed, swollen . . ."_

"That song!" Sasuke jumped up. He knew that voice better then anyone, he ran towards the sound of the voice singing the song he knows so well.

Three years ago

"Sasuke!"

Sakura waved at him from the bridge, next to her Naruto was trying to write something down. Sasuke gave a puzzled look.

"Sasuke! Naruto knows this beautiful lullaby from the star village and he's trying to remember all the words, but it's taking a really long time." Saskura explained excitedly.

"Like he can remember something from that long ago."

Naruto didn't hear Sasuke's comment as he wrote and scribbled. Sasuke looked at the sheet and saw that he was missing a number of words.

"I think we can fill in the blanks with my own thing," said Sakura.

"I know the words it's just not coming out!" Naruto complained as Sakura wrote some things down.

"Here we go, listen to this," Sakura cleared her throat then began to sing.

More beautiful then it could be described Sasuke stood transfixed at the beautiful singing cherry blosssom before him.

"_Someone asked me 'why are you so sad' I said "I had a sad dream last night." my eyes are red from the tears I've shed, swollen . . ."_

Present

"_. . . as I cry. In the forest I'm lost but it's okay, I'm searching for my love who's gone afar . . ."_

He ran deep into the forest following the song, up ahead he heard the sound of a waterfall.

"_. . . he can't be found though I search all day, my sad dreams comes once more."_

He arrived at the base of a small waterfall. There Yukiko was washing a mountain of sheets as she sang the song, Sasuke ran up right in front of her standing on the water.

"How do you know that song?" Sasuke asked as camly as he could.

There he say it again, she looked at him with the same puzzled expression Sakura once did, the longer he stayed at the inn the more he say Sakura in Yukiko.

"The girl you are waiting for, she sang it all the time so it got stuck in my head." she said.

Sasuke turned around heading towards the inn.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

Yukiko pushed a basket of clean laundry into Sasuke's hands.

"Since you're going back bring this with you and hang it up to dry."

Sasuke left before she could order him to do anything else.

"Sasuke! Guess who's here!" Naruto was yelling and waving his hands next to an embarrassed Hinata.

"I have some news from lady Hokage, she sent some tracking teams after we arrived to look for Sakura but it' like she disappeared. She said that if you don't find anything about her whereabouts soon will have to end the search for now."

"All we have is that she'll return to this inn, nothing else." Said Kiba.

Suddenly Akamaru started barking frantically.

"What is it Akamaru!?!" Kiba tried to calm Akamaru then realized something.

"HOLD YOUR BREATH NOW!" Kiba yelled signalled them to follow him to the roof.

"What is it Kiba?" Asked Lee, trying to hold his breath.

"Sleeping gas, where's Yukiko?"

"At a water fall some distance from here." Answered Sasuke.

"She'll be safe there it appears to be only in this area."

"Where is the gas coming from?" asked Akane?

"I don't know but it's a good chance that we were the targets."

Kiba pulled out a cloth and wrapped it around his face leaving only his eyes visible. The others did the same.

"Let me try something" said Akane.

"What are you- HEY!" Naruto yelled

She leaped of the roof onto the ground where she stood still concentrating. Soon what looked like lilac coloured chakra manifest itself and spread around her.

"I know what she's doing!" Hinata amazed.

"What is she doing?" asked Naruto.

"Focussing my chakra to mix with the gas, so we know were it's coming from." answered Akane.

The chakra spread all around the inn making a faint cloud appear, it spread to a trail that lead into the forest.

"The waterfall!" Sasuke stated.

"Isn't that where Yukiko is?" asked Lee.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled leading the way.

They found Yukiko passed out and the gas everywhere.

"She looks like Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Look here!" Lee pointed at the bottom of a tree near the water fall where a few herbs were being burnt.

"That's were the sleeping gas came from." said Akane.

"Mystical Palm!"

They turned around into only to get a direct hit, they all went down in an instant no longer able to move their bodies. In front of them Yukiko was cleaning up the herbs.

"What the hell is going on!?!" Kiba grunted.

"Just stay there, or else you'll be worse" ordered Yukiko.

They noticed Akane with her eyes closed shut concentrating on something and they felt some strength comeback to them. Yukiko didn't notice anything so they made sure that it was kept that way.

"Why are you doing this!?!" asked Lee

"Cause my master wants to show you something before he makes you suffer for the next few years" she said.

"And who is your master?" asked Sasuke.

"You already know who he is" she said only addressing Sasuke then her eyes turned purple.

Suddenly Akane gets up and throws a shurikan at Yukiko, She dodges it only to find Akane head towards her, a Kunia in hand.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball"

Yukiko disappeares, then a great fire ball appeared, the sand popped to protect her but the power was so immense that the shield exploded she was blasted back into the water where she was left floating face up.

"AKANE!" yelled Naruto, but they couldn't do anything yet cause Akane wasn't able to restore their strength.

"I'm sorry master I should have been more careful" Yukiko came out behind a tree sounding sorrowful, behind her was Uchiha Itachi.

"YOU!" Sasuke growled.

Itachi merely glanced at Sasuke, he was looking mainly at Akane, they soon felt a weird chakra presence.

"ICE RELEASE: SNOW STORM SWALLOWS!"

Dozens of ice swallows came flying at Itachi, he sent balls of fire out and melted them all. The water was completly frozen and standing with her chakra around her in the shape of what looked like a wolf was Akane. She jumped straight at Itachi but Yukiko got between them, she was knocked aside as Akane made an effort to stop her attack from hurting her. A puff of smoke engulfed Yukiko as if a jutsu was released, instead of Yukiko emerging it was Sakura.

"SAKURA!" shouted Sasuke.

"She won't listen to you Sasuke!" she said as she crouched in front of them, they felt her chakra engulf them giving back their strength.

"Why not!?!" asked Naruto as he and the others slowly got up.

"You can tell by the eyes, that bastard gave her the serum, to her he's the most important person in her life right now."

"As if this serum was necessary to love him" Sakura said as she embraced him and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke felt his heart crack at seeing them so close.

"You shouldn't be so surprised, you neglecting her was the reason she is with me" Itachi pointed out.

Sasuke made a dash towards them but they vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Shadow Clones" Naruto stated

"They were never here." Said a sad Hinata

* * *

**Please people! Please give me some reviews as well as thoughts on what you think so i can be a better author so you can read better stories!**

**Akane: I don't think people will even read this.**

**Me: _'In a corner crying'_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter tell me what you think!******

3 Years Later

"Take this!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Hey! This is suppose to be one on one!"

It was a evening with the sun just about to set and Naruto, and Akane were sparring in the training ground, watched over by Sasuke and Hinata. One of Naruto's clones had Akane pin down on the ground, she had a kunai to it's heart.

"It's my birthday" Naruto said as an explanation, standing two feet away from her head.

"Akane-chan were going to be late" said Hinata.

Akane nodded then faced Naruto.

"We agreed long ago that cause I never knew my birthday we'll have the same one, so I have every right to use this,"

Akane stabbed the clone at the same time the earth beneath Naruto split and roots came up and trapped him in a cage.

"I win!" Akane squealed.

"No fair! You can use any style jutsu!"

"Not my fault I was built to use all chakra types, anyway since the match is over and I'm finally 18 I can treat you to Ramen at that night club as your birthday present."

"Then what are we waiting for! Let me out!"

As soon as the cage opened out he started making his way out of the training ground. Akane walked up to join Sasuke and Hinata.

"Did Shino send one of his bugs to signal that we bring Onii-chan?" Akane asked.

"They said to bring him before sun set so they better be ready" said Sasuke.

"HEY! HURRY UP!" called Naruto.

They made their way through the village now dressed for the night club, Naruto leading the group. They turned a corner and came into view the club '_Moon Shine'_ they could hear the music from the opened door as they made their ways in.

"Bring in the ramen!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Hinata asked a waiter at the bar, she handed him a piece of paper. He nodded then took them upstairs to a room.

"Why are we up here? What about my ramen!?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Onii-chan, your too one minded" Akane giggled as she opened the door.

"SURPRISE!"

The room was large and spacious which was good cause all of Naruto's friends in the village were inside, throwing confetti everywhere.

"Happy 20th Birthday!" Sasuke, Hinata and Akane said to a shocked Naruto.

From a door to the side of a bar came Ino and Tenten rolling in a cart that held a life size cake of Naruto as Hokage.

"You guys . . ." Naruto looked as if he was going to cry.

"What are we waiting for lets party!" shouted Choji.

"Not so fast," every turned to the door to see Shizune at the door looking very serious.

"Shizune, is there anything wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your surprise party Naruto but lady Tsunade is here and she would like a word with you as well as Sasuke, Hinata, and Akane."

They were a little surprise but they followed Shizune out none the less. Down the hall they entered a room with two couches and a coffee table between them, Tsunade was already sitting on one of the couches, a pile of papers in front of her.

"What's so important that you interrupted Naruto's party?" worried Hinata.

"I have a mission for you four" she said

"What kind of mission?" asked Sasuke.

"And why do you need me? I still have to go through all that school and exams crap to be an official ninja of Konohagakura!" exclaimed Akane.

"It involves two people, Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura,"

"Where are they!?!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"First we need to explain something before the mission." replied Tsunade.

"You know what really is in Sakura then." Stated Akane.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you say it was the same serum that was in you that is controlling Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Well I did but those who where given the serum always keep a respectable distance from their master as a loyal servant should, Sakura on the other hand said 'as if it was a reason to love him' she acted as if they were lovers"

"When she explained her clan and Sakura's odd behaviour, I send some ninja to do a little digging, they were an infamous clan called the Kuran with a reputation for turning captured ninja into their servants, now we know how, from what our ninja were able to dig up they have quite a few scientist with a specialty to create serums to brainwash their victims" explained Tsunade.

"I've heard of them, the amount of servants they have can make up a small army." said Hinata.

"An army!?!" exclamed Naruto

"Well it didn't help them, they were all dead when we found them," said Tsunade

"How!?! Even the children were strong as the jonins here!" exclaimed Akane.

"Itachi seemed to have taught Sakura well these past years, we found evidence that she did most of the damage,"

"Why did they attack the Kurans?" asked Sasuke.

"We discovered that Sakura was given a different serum then the one they used on Akane, it appeared they were missing a key ingredient and the clan didn't want to give up it's location in the end they found out, the serum in question would be better described as a love potion"

"A love potion?" they all said.

"We found a survivor of the clan that was involved in the development, he alone knows the location of the key ingredient, the pollen of a flower that blooms every five years at midnight. Your mission is to protect and help him in making sure that the flower's pollen is not used in completing the love potion,"

"Why the hell should I help him!?! he probably knows I'm here and wants to kill me!" growled Akane

"He believes you'll be the greatest help as well as apologize for something, he was in a similar situation as you, he was against the clan for a long time, those abandoning the clan were sentenced to death, his father secretly gave him the same serum as you in order to save him,"

"If we help him we could save Sakura?" asked Hinata

"It'll be your only chance, once the serum is complete she'll be in Itachi's hands for who knows how long,"

"So who's the bastard we're helping then?" asked Akane.

"Come in!"

The door opened and in came an 18 year old guy, he had shaggy midnight black hair, honey brown eyes, and most of all gorgeous.

"YOU!!!"

"STOP AKANE!!!"

Akane launched herself at him, she took out a pocket knife and pinned him against the wall with the knife to his throat. He didn't move at all to defend himself but let it happen, looking at her with sad and longing eyes.

"You look well Akane, I'm glad," he said

"Don't give me that shit, like the fuck I believe that you were against the clan, you were the most arrogant of them all, treating everyone around you like shit, thinking you were the emperor, all cause you were a good ninja,"

"Akane let go of him!"

"WHY SHOULD I!?! He . . ." tears started to fall from Akane's eyes, "this fucking excuse of a human nearly raped me, if the serum didn't wear off . . ."

Naruto reached for Akane, she let fall the knife and as he hugged her she cried earnestly.

"Were you really under the serum?" asked Naruto

The guy was looking down his eyes hidden as he spoke directing it at Akane.

"I was ordered to become that person to avoid suspicion, but . . . when I fell in love with you Akane, I tried to suppress it, to avoid you knowing the danger the person I've been force to become would put you through, I wish there was someway for me to show you how sorry I am"

Sasuke saw a mirror of himself in the young man, rejecting the person they love to keep them safe from the danger they bring, only to fail in the end. Except that he was forced to become that way while Sasuke made the choice. Naruto let go of Akane and made his way to the guy, he looked up, they looked at each other for a moment until naruto punched him in the face. The guy just looked at Naruto his eyes saying he didn't desreve so little punishment.

"The mission involves protecting you, but you can protect her instead," replied Naruto

He nodded.

"I don't want that bastard protecting me!!!" Akane stormed out, escaping by the open window.

"Now that we're done for the moment let me do the introduction properly," Tsunade interrupted, "His name is Kuran Kira, they are Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata, you'll all leave this afternoon to the location, it'll take some time but Kira says that the flower won't bloom for a while, your dismissed"

"Right"

They left then went back to the party avoiding questions about where Akane went, Sasuke felt as though they were being watched but felt no killing intent.

"Excuse me?"

At the door Kira was standing avoiding eye contact, and attracting a lot of attention from the girls.

"Can I speak to Uzumaki- san?"

"He's busy," Sasuke replied

Naruto was completly drunk, trying to make out with an embarrassed Hinata on the couch.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked

"What is the relationship between him and Akane?" Kira replied

"I'm her demon big brother," Naruto came dragging along Hinata,

"You're a jinchuriki," Kira stated

"That's right! You try anything with her and I'll kill you," Naruto burped then collapsed to the ground.

"I hope you do," Kira told the unconscious Naruto.

* * *

**I'll be on leave for a while so sorry in advance if your a huge fun but I'll up date before the end of the year promise!**

**Akane: Expect till 2015**

***hits Akane on the head with a mallot***

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long but i promised you and here it is! enjoy!**

* * *

**16th night of their journey**

A blazing fire burned as a group of people huddled around it to get warm. One of them, a young man with shaggy dark hair was concentrating intensely over a locket. Akane fiddled with her fire manipulation as Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata were looking at Kira curiously, they weren't heading in any general direction, he said he'll explain to them when he knew how.

"Hey Kira, why do you look at that locket so much?" asked Naruto for the 100th time.

"Cause it's the map to the flower," he finally answered.

"You said you knew were it was!!" Akane exclaimed,

"I haven't been there since I was 5, when my father took me, I just want to make sure,"

"How is your father connected?" asked Hinata.

"My mother was a Kuran and when my father was chosen to be her husband she insisted that he find a flower that matched her beauty and eyes before they wed, when he found it the family saw how valuable it was, that really shut her up so she had no choice." he smiled.

"So how did he find the flower?" asked Sasuke

"He got lost one night but was able to make shelter at the bass of a mountain. That's where he discovered the garden. It's covered in fog for 5 years, the flower stays as a bud for those years, the fog makes it crystalize that it could be mistaken for an actual emerald, it only blooms at midnight after the fog clears, my father stayed there all those years to bring them both bloomed and bud, he put this map into the locket and gave it to me, saying that it was safer with me."

He closed the locket and made his way into his sleeping bag.

"We should sleep, tomorrow we'll reach a town near the mountain,"

The fire slowly reduced to embers as Sasuke stared at the stars above him, _Sakura, I will definitely save you._

When the sun rose they left early and arrived at a village, it seemed to be covered with a light fog that made the village dark even though it was only early afternoon, lanterns hung over each door lighting the streets giving it a cosy feeling.

"The fog is due to the mountain cause it's only an hour away from here, if we aren't careful we'll get lost on our way to it like everyone else that went." explained Kira.

"When will they go after the flower since it only useful every 5 years?" asked Naruto

"Tomorrow night" replied Kira.

"Then we should get to it now! What if their already there?!?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Unlikely, they wouldn't waste time waiting for some flowers to bloom," said Kira, "for the time being we should go look for an inn to stay the night."

The village was a lively one, people coming to and fro from different buildings and paths. Many girls they passed were looking hopefully at Sasuke and Kira whiles others with regret at Naruto at the way he had his arm around Hinata. A lot of guys eyed Akane with interest but looked quickly away when either Naruto or Kira shot death glares at them. They came upon an old inn that had an old woman sitting on the porch smoking a long pipe.

"Welcome, how can I help you?" asked the old woman showing them a one-tooth smile.

"Do we really have to stay in a place like this?" whispered Naruto.

"We don't want word out that leaf ninjas are in the area, it's best to keep a low profile" whispered Kira.

Naruto just groaned as they were shown to the only good room in the inn.

"I'm sorry to say that we only have enough for three people, some of you will have to share." the old woman said as she prepared the beds.

"Onii-chan and Hinata can share, me and Sasuke-niichan can have a bed for ourselves and Kira can sleep on the floor." Akane happily suggested.

"Sound good to me!" replied Naruto holding a blushing Hinata.

"You can't just let Kira sleep on the floor," interrupted Hinata.

"I don't think Sasuke-niichan will like sleeping in the same bed as a guy, I mean look how small they are!" pointed out Akane.

"I didn't mean that!" Hinata said blushing even more.

"Well I'm not sharing a bed with that pervert! Right Onii- chan?" asked Akane with an innocent look on her face.

"Right!" agreed Naruto patting Akane's head.

Hinata looked liked she was about to say something when Kira interrupted her.

"It's okay, if she wishes it then I will have no complaints."

"Now that, that's settle lets get something to eat,"exclaimed Naruto pulling out his frog wallet.

"Now wait just a minute!" exclaimed Akane taking Naruto's wallet, "the last thing we need is to be indebt again so you stay here with Sasuke- niichan and the bastard while me and Hinata get you something healthy for once" they left leaving Naruto to sniffle in the corner.

It was midnight when Sasuke was waken by a sound, he looked around and saw Kira on the balcony looking at the moon.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I couldn't sleep" said Kira.

Sasuke was about to go back to sleep when Kira said something.

"They look peaceful together don't they"

They looked at Naruto and Hinata sleeping together on the bed, both of them with a smile on their faces.

"I wish more then anything I could give Akane that sort of peace but I'm the reason she has those scars on her face, she'll always see me as a monster." Kira said sadly.

"It wasn't your choice to be a monster, if you can't forgive yourself it'll be the only thing she'll see"

Kira stayed silent, Sasuke took that as a chance to sleep until Kira asked another question.

"What does she mean to you?"

"Huh?"

"The girl your trying to save, Sakura-san"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"You seem to care more about this girl then the others,"

Sasuke didn't answer for a while.

"When Itachi came and killed my clan the girl with him kept saying how unnecessary the love potion was, said that she loved him more then anyone,"

Kira let that sink in, Sasuke tried not to let that bother him but it still hurt hearing it.

"Itachi didn't know I was there when he told her 'now you love me but you couldn't hurt Sasuke, you still care for him despite the love potion,' she seemed to struggle with that, as if a part of her couldn't deny it" Kira looked at Sasuke to see his response.

"Cause she loves me . . . as much as I love her, simple as that," he felt uncomfortable telling him but a relief admitting what he always denied.

"I wish it was that simple to love" Kira said. Leaving Sasuke awake the whole night feeling as if he couldn't prove that statement enough.

Morning came with them heading north to the mountain. It was a very dense fog that Kira explained was a sign that the flower will for sure bloom tonight.

"How far away is it!?!" complained Naruto, after a whole day of walking.

"We're here." said Kira as they turned into a corner.

"WOW!!"

The fog thinned and they saw before them a wondrous garden of emeralds. A closer look and they saw that they were all actually green rose buds. Across from them was a cave that the rose buds appeared to be spilling from.

"The bastard wasn't lying, they really do look like emeralds!" exclaimed Akane.

Hinata bent done and plucked one. The entire rose looked like it was made of emerald.

"They still feel warm and soft like a normal rose." said Hinata.

"There's a secret room in the cave that we'll be able to keep a look out with out being seen." explained Kira as he made his way towards the cave.

It was a roomy space with an opening over head to let the smoke out from a fire and was deep in the shadow of the caves that if any one came close to it the group wouldn't be seen. They decided to keep turns taking watch. It was sometime to midnight with Akane looking after the fire that Sasuke woke up suddenly gasping.

"Sasuke-niichan! Are you okay?!?" hurried Akane as she rushed to his side.

"It's nothing" he said as he tried to forget the look of how dead emerald eyes looked up at him and a chilling voice saying _'foolish little brother'_.

"I'll take the watch," he said as he got out of his sleeping bag.

"You just took a shift and you'll need your strength when Itachi- san comes." Akane argued as she forced Sasuke to lie down. He let her knowing with her power she was likely to just knock him out if he didn't listen. After a while though he just couldn't sleep, Akane noticed and started to sing.

"_Someone asked me why are you so sad, I said, I had a sad dream last night, my eyes are red from the tears I shed, swollen as I cry._"

"How do you know that song?"

Akane smiled at a surprised Sasuke.

"Naruto-niichan taught it to me, he told me that Sakura would always sing when she was on look out so the team can rest easy, he also mentioned that you would always stared at her in awe when she sang"

"Idiot" he muttered.

She giggled slightly then closed her eyes and continued to sing.

"_In the forest I'm lost but it's okay, I'm searching for my love who's gone a far, he can't be found though I search all day, my sad dream comes once more"_

Sasuke lay listening to Akane singing, she had a soothing voice that Sasuke closed his eyes in rest. He was still awake as he dreamed of happier times when Sakura was around, he even heard her voice join in with Akane . . .

"QUIET!" he quickly got up and covered Akane's mouth as the fog that a moment ago was practically gone was now dense and impossible to see through.

"_Someone asked me why are you so sad, I said, I had a sad dream last night, my eyes are red from the tears I shed, swollen as I cry._"

"Wake them up!" he whispered urgently.

Akane quickly and quietly put out the fire and woke up the others, one by one they got their kunais out and listened to the singing voice.

"_In the forest I'm lost but that's okay, I'm searching for my love who's gone a far, he can't be found though I search all day, my sad dream comes once more"_

They peeked out into the garden where the voice was coming from, in the dense fog they could make out a figure moving around. It came closer to the cave as the fog was beginning to light up again. Wearing a short skirt white kimono with a beautiful cherry blossom petal design, she kneeled down picking still crystalized rose buds and singing her lullaby.

"Why don't you come out Sasuke? Come out and play." said Sakura.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think so i can make better stories.**

**Akane: you could use all the help you can get.**

**AKANE! Please send some reviews! :)**


End file.
